


Better Than Perfect

by Sciam_McDunbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_McDunbar/pseuds/Sciam_McDunbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Liam get closer over a period of time. When Liam thinks Scott was about to kiss him, he has a little bit of a freak-out. He also plays a little Super Smash Bros. Brawl with Mason.</p>
<p>This fic is in response to a fic prompts I received from night-litany on tumblr, "Sciam Fic Prompt Request: One where Liam still hasn't experienced his first kiss and is very nervous about it because they say you never forget your first kiss and he wants it to be perfect. Problem is he wants Scott to be his first but Liam hasn't even told Clueless!Scott that he liked him yet. What is a beta to do?"</p>
<p>I took some liberties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Perfect

Liam's feelings began to change, little by little, after Scott pulled him from the well. If he was being honest, he'd probably admit that the hug meant more than he realized at the time. Someone he hadn't known for very long, much less another guy, pulling him into a hug should have been awkward. But that's just the thing; it wasn't. After the initial surprise, it was amazingly comfortable. Scott radiated strength and tenderness, and Liam felt himself calming down and melting into the embrace.

Liam learned a couple things that night that proved to be true over the following weeks. The first was that Scott didn't mind physical contact, at least when it was done to keep Liam calm. If Liam felt upset or angry, he could usually count on Scott scruffing his hair or putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before long. Just knowing that Scott would be there helped to take the edge off of the negative emotions.

The other thing Liam learned was just how much he didn't mind being near Scott. They'd gotten off to a shaky start, but since then Scott had proven himself to be exactly the opposite of what Liam had originally thought. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't like having an excuse to hang out with the older boy, or that he didn't get a little bit of a jolt any time Scott placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He tried not to think too much about what it meant that Scott's touch could both calm him down and excite him at the same time.

The night by the well remained the only time that Scott gave him an actual hug, though, for a while. There was a little roughhousing during werewolf training, but Scott took their training very seriously. And there were a few times when the worst of the nightmares kept him up all night that Liam fell asleep while hanging with the pack after school, and he woke up each time screaming and grasping at Scott's arm. One time he woke up with Scott's hand in a vice grip. Scott knew when Liam fell asleep that he'd wake up scared, and made sure to stay by his side when that happened.

Things stayed pretty much the same until after their little adventure in Mexico. The events that transpired there left Liam calmer than he'd been in a long time, and no longer unable to sleep due to fear. However, even though Liam didn't seem to need Scott to keep him calm anymore, Scott seemed to want Liam around a lot. Between lacrosse practice, study sessions, movie nights, werewolf training, and other such activities it felt like Liam was never without pack for very long. Out of all of the pack, though, Scott was a constant. Even if everyone else was busy, Scott usually found at least a couple hours to spend with Liam most days.

Then one day Scott gave Liam another hug. It was just a small hug in greeting, but it surprised him and left him a bit confused. By this point he could admit to himself that he kind of hoped it meant something. The way Scott kept hugging him, both to greet him and say goodbye, as well as the way Scott made sure to always sit close to him on movie nights, made him pretty sure that it did. But the moment that made things really click for Liam was the night that he fell asleep during the movie the pack had gathered to watch. He woke up somewhere close to the end of the movie. While he'd been asleep, he'd somehow managed to lie down on the couch with his head in Scott's lap, and Scott was running fingers through his hair.

On their regular video game night, Liam recounted the incident to Mason, ". . . and he seemed almost awkward when he dropped me off at home afterwards. Scott never gets awkward around me! I kind of thought he was going to try to kiss me or something, but he just gave me a hug. I was so scared!"

"Why? I thought that was what you wanted," Mason replied as King Dedede sent Zero Suit Samus flying on the TV screen.

Liam got a bit flustered, "It is. I mean, I think it is. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Mason asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Liam asked worriedly.

"Of course not. But you're going to tell me anyway, so just spit it out," Mason prompted.

Liam grabbed a pillow from the bed and covered enough of his face to hide the worst of his blush, but left enough room to be heard clearly as he anwered, "Fine! I've never kissed anyone before, okay?"

Mason grabbed the pillow from Liam's grasp, "Did you really think I didn't know that? What kind of best friend do you take me for? Still, you have to start somewhere, and I gotta say you could do way worse than Scott. I bet kissing him would be pretty fun."

Liam buried his head in his hands and continued, "Yeah, but . . . is pretty fun enough? I mean, isn't a first kiss supposed to be, I dunno, magical? You know, perfect. What if it's not perfect? What if it's not perfect, and he realizes that I'm not worth kissing, and he stops wanting to hang out altogether, and --"

Mason swung the pillow in his hands and hit Liam in the side of the head, "Dude, chill! That's not how kissing works. This is exactly why your Disney movie obsession isn't healthy. Do you know what it means if a kiss isn't perfect? No, don't talk. Do not talk. You need to hear this. If a kiss isn't perfect, all it means is that you get to practice! And let me tell you, practicing . . . totally awesome."

"Really?" Liam asked, visibly calming down.

"Really, dude. Don't sweat it so much." Mason replies. Liam picked his controller back up and they got back to their game, crisis averted.

A couple nights later, after a particularly crowded movie night, Scott drove Liam home and walked him up to his porch. That air of awkwardness that Liam noticed a few nights before settled again. The two of them stood there in a silence that was more uncomfortable than they'd gotten used to. Liam decided to bite the bullet, "Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?" Scott replied, his back turned towards Liam as his gaze swept over the yard.

Liam continued, "So . . . why didn't you kiss me the other night?"

Scott looked a bit startled, but recovered quickly, "Oh, you could tell?"

Liam said, "Yeah. I was pretty sure, anyway. I'm not as old as you, but I'm not totally clueless."

Scott chuckled a bit, "Well, that makes one of us. Ok, so obviously I have . . . feelings . . . for you. But when I thought about kissing you, I just suddenly had all these doubts, you know? I thought about how I'm always the one to hug you first, stuff like that, and got a little afraid that it was just one-sided and I was about to screw up our friendship or something. I dunno."

A moment later, Scott felt Liam's hand grabbing at the back of his shirt. Scott turned around and found himself enveloped in a particularly tight hug, which he promptly returned. It went on for a few minutes, and when the two boys pulled apart a little, they kept their hands around each other. Liam's arms wrapped around Scott's waist, and Scott's arms rested on Liam's shoulders. Scott bent down a little to rest his forehead against Liam's and said, "So does this mean . . ."

"Yeah. I like you, too, ok. And . . . you can kiss me. I wouldn't mind. I mean, I want to. Just . . ." Liam said a little hesitantly.

"Just what?" Scott inquired.

Liam blushed a little, but he responded, "Can it be perfect? You know, like in the movies?"

Scott's smile got bigger, "I think it'll be better than that. Because it's us."

And as far as Liam was concered, it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sciam-mcdunbar on tumblr. Thank you for reading.


End file.
